Entertain Me
by darkskysong
Summary: Naruto is the reason Sasuke has a reoccurring hobby. College AU/AR, WAFF, Drabble, Oneshot


And I'm alive! 0.0 This is a product of being bored in my art history class and I tried not to make it into a one-shot. Just trying to get into writing again for HB.

Summary: Naruto is the reason Sasuke has a reoccurring hobby.

* * *

**Entertain Me**

**

* * *

**

Sasuke briefly looked at the large screen where the professor was showing a slideshow while she droned on about the art period they were studying this week.

Wow, Uchiha mused sarcastically, her enthusiasm for the subject is overwhelming. That's _how_ many times 'scholasticism' and variants have been said in the last minute?

Was it really too difficult for the woman update her teaching methods to something 21st centaury students were going to understand without resorting to lugging a dictionary to class or hiring a translator. The Enlightenment and Romanticism wasn't any more interesting now than it was in dry print when he read the chapters in their suggested text book.

With his photographic memory Sasuke rarely had trouble recalling information he had read at least once, which Naruto took gleeful advantage of for other, less academic reasons.

Tuning out again Uchiha continued scribbled the scenes blossoming across his imagination in his private notebook marked 'Dragon'. Sasuke was reaching the end of another chapter five pages later before the constant motion beside him became annoying enough to warrant some type of action.

Without stopping his own activity Sasuke kicked his foot to the left under the lecture theatre desks and connected solidly with his target's ankle. To his credit Naruto barely jumped at the unexpected strike and managed not to draw the attention of the professor or their class mates. Instead, he threw a quick glare in the perpetrator's direction and scrawled in the pad open between them. The book that travelled to every single class the pair had together and secreted their silent conversations jotted down in situations where they weren't supposed to talk. The dark haired man watched on with amusement in his peripheral vision then glanced over the page when the other retracted his hand.

_** WTH was that for?  
I'll get a bruise you ass!**_

Sasuke snorted softly before taking up his second pen (a green one) in his left hand. It was times like this the artist was glad he was ambidextrous, no need to interrupt his writing while waiting.

_Stop bouncing your leg Idiot. You fidget worse than a tipsy Lee._

The blonde's response was barely legible as always.

_** can't help this info is irrelevant to my studies**__**  
I'm bored damnit**_

_ It's 45min into class._

_** &?**_

_ You're incorrigible._

_** so you've written before**_

There was a brief lull as Sasuke ignored the man he called 'Best Friend' in favour of finishing the last few sentences of chapter the seventh. Naruto huffed at the other's absorption.

_**Sasy entertain me**_

_How?_

_**I don't know**  
__**anything**_

He could imagine the whiny tone that would have accompanied the begging sentence. And then came the surreptitious prodding at his person, nothing above the waist of course. Sasuke was wary of the force behind his friend's attack as it was possible for it to discolour his pale skin. He'd unfortunately discovered finger sized marks peppering his abdomen a few days after one of Naruto's more annoying nudging sessions.

_ Stop poking me. I'll give you something to do._

_**thanks Sasy**_

Sasuke's left hand jotted in their pad while he leafed through 'Dragon' searching for a particular chapter.

_ Don't call me Sasy._

_** but it's so easy to say/write  
Bastard too long & boring after awhile**_

The artistic author pushed his precious notebook into the other's desk space.

_ Illustrate something from this chapter._

_** you always find the key to my heart **_

_ Shove it Naruto. You love it._

_** who wouldn't **__≡^_^≡**  
you're a literary genius Sas**_

Uchiha rolled his black-rimmed eyes at the use of Naruto's 'big words' but refrained from comment. While his best friend pored over the words in front of him, Sasuke congratulated himself on another successful attempt to 'still the dobe'.

* * *

**_-owari-_**

* * *

NB: To those waiting patiently for HB. My USB drive with all my most recent writing decided to corrupt itself mid-year so I lost 2 written chapters of Hidden Beneath and a couple of new oneshots. Re-writing something takes twice as much time to do because it never reads the same as what I originally wrote. I'm trying really hard to finish the HB's next chapter for everyone to read. love dss


End file.
